


"Prom? Sincerely, Me"

by orphan_account



Series: Tony Awards Countdown Oneshots [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Cute lil Prom Au, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Kleinsen, M/M, Panic Attack, The most fluff I have ever written, just gay fluff, my first deh fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just Cute Prom FluffBased on an ask I got: "Can you do an Evan/Jared (romantic) fic? Jared asking Evan out?? Either to a date or to like prom or something??? I need me some more Kleinsen."





	"Prom? Sincerely, Me"

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up way longer than intended.
> 
> Also, this is my first DEH fic so I apologize if it really sucks.

  Evan and Jared were stuck in Composition, the only class they shared together, listening to the teacher go on a long tangent about something not even relating to what they were studying at the time. Evan had stopped listening after a while, now paying more attention to the zipper of his jacket than the teacher. He occasionally snuck glances at Jared across the room, who looked oddly nervous compared to his usually laid back, sarcastic personality. He was also typing something on his phone, which made Evan wonder what the boy was doing that seemed to be making him so nervous in the first place.

  Deciding to ask him after class, he looking back to the front of the room to finally start paying attention to the teacher.

  Then his phone vibrated.

  He pulled the phone from his pocket, brows furrowing at the notification on the screen.

_New Message- Jared <3 _

  Evan looked up from his phone to glance in his boyfriend’s direction, but the boy was suddenly paying close attention to the woman ranting in the front of the room. He took a breath and opened the message.

_"Meet me outside in the parking lot after class.”_

  The message alone was enough to make Evan confused, but something caught his attention that made his mouth go dry. Jared usually sent hearts after any and every message he sent to him.

  Which could only mean one thing.

  Jared was going to break up with him.

  Evan got this odd sinking feeling. The one like when you’re caught cheating on a test or you’re about to get into a car crash.

  The bell soon rang, signaling the end of class and Jared managed to get up and leave the room before Evan could so much as out his things back in his backpack. He tried really hard not to overthink it, but the overwhelming thoughts raced through his mind as he left the classroom and made his way down the hallway to the doors.

  He stood outside in the parking lot for about ten minutes, no sign of Jared in sight. The idea of being stood up to a potential breakup was upsetting, to say the least. Evan grabbed his phone, pressing the call button on his boyfriend’s contact and holding it up to his ear as he tried his hardest not to cry or freak out. He hadn’t had a panic attack for an entire month, and he was not wanting to break that record today.

  A few rings, and voice on the other line. “I see you got my message.”

  “Y-Yeah, I did. Where are you?” Evan asked shakily, just barely keeping his voice even.

  “Come to the gym.”

  “What? You told me to-”

  “I know. Just come to the gym, Evan. This is important.” Jared replied sternly before hanging up.

_Yep, he’s definitely breaking up with me._

  Evan felt as though he had been punched in the stomach repeatedly. Rather than dwell on what was about to happen, he bravely decided to suck it up and get it over with. He walked towards the direction of the gym, thankful they were now on lunch break as he pushed open the doors into the room. Jared was in the middle of the room, alone, with his back turned toward Evan.

  “...What’s going on?” Evan asked gently, a little less convinced that this was a breakup as his boyfriend turned towards him.

  “I’ve never done anything like this before,” Jared started off shakily, wringing his hands together nervously as he began to take a few steps towards Evan. “Well, that’s kind of obvious since I didn’t go last year, but I only wanna go this year if I have someone to join me. And I want that someone to be you, and only you.” He jogged over to the stage across the room, grabbing his laptop and shuffling back to his spot.

  The next thing Evan knew, Jared was about five feet away from him, an awkward smile on his face as he held up his opened laptop with “Prom? Sincerely, Me.” written across the screen.

  It took a moment to register, but as soon as Evan could actually form real words, he looked into Jared’s eyes and answered as genuinely as possible.

  “Yes. Yes, Jared, a thousand times yes.” He blurted out quickly, happy tears already trailing down his face as Jared set his laptop on the ground and pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug.

  “I love you. You know that, right?” Jared asked quietly, holding Evan close.

  “Yes, I know. You tell me every day. I love you too.” The boy replied, blushing like an idiot as he silently wished that that moment would never end.

  The rest of the day, they decided to cut out of school early and hang out around town (Jared called Evan’s mom to ask if it was alright since Evan was too worried about ditching).

**

  A few weeks passed, and it was finally the big night.

  About three days after Jared had asked his boyfriend to prom, Zoe found out and insisted that she take Evan shopping for a suit. Which is how Evan ended up with a nice black and white suit with a blue tie that made him look more professional than he’d ever dream.

  “Oh, you just look so adorable! Jared’s a lucky guy,” Heidi gushed as she fixed her son’s hair in the mirror.

  “Mom, Jared’s not even here yet and you’re already making me embarrassed.”

  Heidi laughed at Evan’s comment, looking over at Zoe, who was taking “behind the scenes” photos for Instagram. The familiar sound of the doorbell immediate made Evan feel a pang of anxiety throughout his chest as his mother finished spraying the last bit of hairspray and gave him one more look up and down. “You look so handsome, honey. Jared will think so too.”

  Evan slowly nodded, following his mother and his friend to the door as Zoe opened it.

  The sight genuinely took Evan’s breath away. Jared, dressed to the nines in a black and light blue suit with a classic black tie, looking back at Evan with his classic grin.

  “Hey there, stranger,” Jared said sarcastically, causing Evan to pull himself out of his trance and greet his boyfriend.

  “H-Hey...wow, you look great.”

  “I could say the same for you, sexy- oh, hey Ms. Hansen.” Jared started to say, cutting himself off when he saw Heidi by the door.

  “Hello, Jared. I've told you, call me Heidi. Ms. Hansen makes me feel old.” She laughed, gesturing for the boy to come in. “I want to get pictures before you two leave.”

  Jared nodded and walked to his boyfriend’s side, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “You really look amazing, babe.”

  Evan was blushing the whole time his mother took pictures.

  Zoe decided to stay behind at Evan’s house and watch movies with his mom, which he wasn’t sure if that was weird or not until he remembered Zoe and his mother were the only real female roles in his life, aside from Alana, but he only really talked to her at school.

  As the boys slowly pulled into the parking lot of the high school, it finally hit Evan what prom meant as a whole.

_People._

_A whole lot of people._

_In one room._

  Sure, his people skills had considerably improved over the past few months, but he was still highly uncomfortable being packed in a room with a bunch of wild teenagers for hours on end.

  Which is how he ended up in the bathroom an hour later, failing to correctly guide himself through a panic attack.

  He had excused himself from his boyfriend ten minutes prior, saying he just needed a moment to himself. That quickly resulted in his heart racing, his breathing growing ragged, and him quickly moving to the biggest stall on the end so he could sit and get through his oncoming attack.

  An all-too-familiar voice made his heart beat faster.

  “Evan? ...Babe, are you in here?” Jared asked quietly, as not to disturb the people in there from whatever the fuck they were doing. Evan remained quiet, until an involuntary sniffle quickly gave himself away.

  “Y-Yeah?”

  Jared followed the voice to the last stall, leaning against the door. “Are you crying?”

  “N-No, just blowing my nose.”

  “In a bathroom stall? While blubbering?”

  Evan had no valid reply that didn’t make himself seem like an idiot. “Okay, I-I guess I am crying.”

  “Can I come in there, Ev?” Jared asked gently, fiddling with the handle. “Unlock the door.”

  Evan stumbled over to the door and flipping the lock to open it, returned to his spot by the wall with his knees pulled up to his chest as his boyfriend immediately moved to his side. “Evan, what’s wrong?”

  “...Just, there were so many people a-and it was loud and-” He burst into tears, covering his face with his hands. He absolutely _hated_ crying in front of Jared. He wanted to seem at least a little stronger than he really was around his boyfriend.

  Jared immediately reacted to the situation, pulling Evan into a hug and holding him close. “Shh, babe, it’s okay. You’re okay, I promise. Hey, look at me,” he lifted his boyfriend’s chin to look him in the eye. “I love you, Ev. Tonight isn’t about the other people out there. Tonight is about you and me...in fact, I have an idea.” He grinned and stood up, wiping Evan’s tears and gently leading him out of the bathroom, through the hectic crowd of teenagers by screaming, “Move, we’re gay!”, and out of the gym.

  Evan was going to question where they were going, but he decided against it and let Jared leading him through a door and up an unfamiliar flight of steps until the walked through another door.

_They were on the roof._

  “What are we doing on the roof?” Evan asked slowly, looking around.

  Jared smiled brightly and pressed a button on his phone, a soft song beginning to play as he rested it on a random table that was most likely left by one of the janitors. “We’re having _our_ prom,” he explained, taking a few steps towards his boyfriend and holding out his hand with a small, adorably crooked smile. “May I have this dance?”

  Evan laughed and took Jared’s hand, moving close to him as they swayed to the song.

  “I don’t need a big huge prom or a bunch of people, Ev. I just need you.” Jared said to Evan quietly, chuckling a little towards the end. “Besides, I like being able to do this without having to fight some assholes.” He leaned closer to capture Evan in a soft kiss, smiling a little as he did so.

  Evan kissed back, and in that moment he decided that this was hands down the best moment in his life so far, and he never wanted that night to end.

 


End file.
